


Safety

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Things were calm, had been for a long time, but sometimes Derek couldn’t help but worry anyway. It often helped to take a deep breath and think about it for a moment, to reassure himself that there had been no signs of anything coming, and he could let it go.Sometimes it was like an itch under his skin though, a creeping and crawling sensation that didn’t go away no matter how much logic he applied to it. Those days he couldn’t relax until he had run the borders of their territory at least once and had checked in on the pack.Written for the promptCuddling.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> One more for the [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189997637392). Anon asked for _Cuddling_ , and it took me a while, but I did it! I hope you all like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/190276255417)   
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1043623)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

Things were calm, had been for a long time, but sometimes Derek couldn’t help but worry anyway. It often helped to take a deep breath and think about it for a moment, to reassure himself that there had been no signs of anything coming, and he could let it go.

Sometimes it was like an itch under his skin though, a creeping and crawling sensation that didn’t go away no matter how much logic he applied to it. Those days he couldn’t relax until he had run the borders of their territory at least once and had checked in on the pack. He usually just went close enough to their houses that he could sense them, smell them or hear them, and if everything was calm he quickly moved on.

Things  _ were _ calm. The borders were undisturbed, he could feel the low simmer of magic from Stiles’ wardings, complete and holding and untouched, the pack members were all sleeping or relaxed, safe in their homes, except Jordan who was relaxed and safe in a cruiser, working the night shift and smelling bored. Derek trotted home in the shadows, out of sight for the citizens who didn’t know, until he got to the road to their house, then he stretched out in a faster run in the middle of the road.

The dog door to the laundry room had been Stiles’ idea, Derek had bristled at the thought of using a  _ dog door _ at first, but when Stiles factually gave him the pros of having one and Derek realized the only con was that it was called a dog door, he had softened to the idea. It was one of the best adjustments they had made to the house.

He quietly slipped inside, the door closed and locked behind him with a soft click, and after shifting to human form he pulled on a pair of sweats, then took the necklace with the sensor to the dog door off as he stepped into his slippers.

The house was quiet and dark, just a couple of dimmed lights guiding him as he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. He didn’t need the lights, but Stiles didn’t like the thought of him walking around in the dark so he always left them on for him. He downed a big glass of water, then he turned the lights off as he went to the bathroom, where he listened to Stiles’ sleeping while he brushed his teeth.

Stiles didn’t stir at all, slept soundly as Derek pulled his sweats off and stepped out of his slippers to quietly climb in bed and cuddle up against him. He was on his back, so Derek carefully laid his head on Stiles’ chest, his arm over his stomach, and listened to his steadily beating heart.

It was just a minute before Stiles moved, shifted his position a little, and his hand found Derek’s hair. He took a deep breath as he put his other hand over Derek’s on his stomach.

”All good?” he asked quietly, his voice deep from having just woken up.

”Everything’s fine,” Derek said softly. ”Go back to sleep.”

”Mm,” Stiles said, then he shifted his position again, pressed his leg against Derek’s until Derek put his knee on his thigh, got his arm around Derek’s upper back and tugged him closer as he let go of his hand to stroke his hair, cup his jaw and brush his thumb over his beard. ”Love you.”

Derek relaxed when Stiles held him like that, went boneless against him, his eyelids growing heavy, and he nuzzled his chest, pressed himself even closer.

”Love you too,” he said.

”G’night,” Stiles said.

”Goodnight.”

”Sweet dreams.”

”You too.”

”See you tomorrow,” Stiles said, and Derek smiled. He loved Stiles’ overly complicated ritual for saying goodnight.

”See you tomorrow,” he agreed.

”Love you,” Stiles said again.

”I love you too,” Derek said. ”Go back to sleep.”

”Mm,” Stiles said. ”Cozy.”

”Yeah,” Derek agreed.

Being sure they were safe, that things really were calm, and being held by Stiles, cuddled close together like that, it was effective in relaxing and calming Derek. The relief of knowing, and feeling safe and guarded and  _ surrounded _ by Stiles, especially after having been anxious about their safety, had Derek drifting off in minutes, comfortable in the arms of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
